


Who are you?

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Guitars, Iris - Freeform, It's another song fic, M/M, Street artist Percy, The Goo Goo Dolls, University Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is walking to school when he hears the music and he just cant leave until it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is short, may be a one shot, may have another chapter, I don't know.

Jason was walking to school when he saw him. All green eyes and black hair. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing the guitar, hands moving quickly, voice floating along with the strings. His guitar case lay open at his feet, the bottom was littered with shiny coins, a few dollar bills and for some reason, a sock, a stick of gum, a smiley face sticker and a jar of whiteout.

_“And I don’t want the world to see me, cause I don’t think that they’d understand. When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.”_

Jason recognized the song, Iris. It was one of his favourites, but he had never heard it played this way. It was all soft and simple, played slowly on this battered acoustic guitar by this battered, beautiful man. Jason sat a little ways away, just listening, not caring that he’d probably be late for class.

He watched nimble, calloused fingers fly across strings, muscles and tendons moving in a mesmerizing way. Once in awhile, the guitar player would flip his messy, black hair out of his eyes. Jason found himself staring at his face, wishing that he could see his eyes better.

They were so green.

_“When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you’re alive.”_

There was a sort of calmness that Jason felt, watching the way the man sang. His mouth opening, then closing, the way he looked at the strings, focused solely on what he was doing. Eyebrows scrunched together, then relaxing. The background noises faded away until it was just Jason and this mysterious, talented stranger. The street artist with the soft voice.

 _“I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am…”_ He played the last notes and then it was over. It felt like it had been going on for hours, but now it felt too short.

Some people clapped, some people simply walked away. Jason noticed that there were a few more coins and bills in the case. Also, an apple. People were weird.

The blonde tore a piece of paper from his notebook, writing down his number and a short message. He walked over to the black haired man and dropped the note into the case, along with a twenty dollar bill. The man looked up and...wow.

Yep. His eyes were even better closer up.

The guitarist gave him a crooked smile and winked at him. Jason smiled back before turning and continuing his walk to school.

Was it ever a beautiful day...

**Author's Note:**

> There you go.  
> This was kind of an in-between-filler for In All The World I Found You, but it's also just it's own story. I felt Percy needed a hobby.  
> I found this thing yesterday in one of my art books. I had forgot about it, but now I remember why I wrote it.


End file.
